panfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stepo9
Wikipedia is a wiki, meaning that anyone can easily edit any unprotected page, and save those changes immediately to that page, making the alterations visible to every other reader. You do not even need to register to do this. After your first edit, you will be a Wikipedia editor! Note: You can use the sandbox to experiment with page editing. Editing Editing most Wikipedia pages is easy. Simply click on the "edit this page" tab at the top of a Wikipedia page (or on a section-edit link). This will bring you to a new page with a text box containing the editable text of the current page. for this page. You can see the markup for a level-two heading, and bold-face.]] In this box, you can type in the text that you want to add, using to format the text and add other elements like images and tables. A quick reference to wiki markup can be opened in a new window by clicking 'Editing help', found near the 'save page' button. When you have finished editing, you should write a short in the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes, as described in the legend. To see how the page looks with your edits, press the "Show preview" button. To see the differences between the page with your edits and the previous version of the page, press the "Show changes" button. If you're satisfied with what you see, be bold and press the "Save page" button. Your changes will immediately be visible to all Wikipedia users. Note: Do not sign the Edit Summary line with your ~~~~ signature as it does not work here. The Wikipedia community has developed style guidelines to make articles and facts appear in a standardized form, and Wikipedia easier to use as a whole. If you add information to a page, please provide references, as unreferenced facts are subject to removal. Talk (discussion) pages Talk pages are similar to articles in that they also have a "new section" tab to start a new section or edit the whole page. Minor edits A check to the "minor edit" box signifies that only superficial differences exist between the version with your edit and the previous version: typo corrections, formatting and presentational changes, rearranging of text without modifying content, etc. A minor edit is a version that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. The "minor edit" option is one of several options available only to . Major edits All editors are encouraged to be bold, but there are several things that a user can do to ensure that major edits are performed smoothly. Before engaging in a major edit, a user should consider discussing proposed changes on the article discussion/talk page. During the edit, if doing so over an extended period, the tag can reduce the likelihood of an edit conflict. Once the edit has been completed, the inclusion of an will assist in documenting the changes. These steps will help all to ensure that major edits are well received by the Wikipedia community. A major edit should be reviewed to confirm that it is consensual to all concerned editors. Therefore, any change that affects the meaning of an article is major (not minor), even if the edit is a single word. There are no necessary terms to which you have to agree when doing major edits, but the recommendations above have become best practice. If you do it your own way, the likelihood of your edits being reedited may be higher. When performing a large edit, it is suggested you periodically, and before pressing 'save page', copy your edits into an external text editor (preferably one without formatting, such as Notepad). This ensures that in the case of a browser crash you will not lose your work. If you are addnig substantial amounts of work, it is also a good idea to save changes in stages. Wiki markup is the extra information (apart from the text which will be displayed) you enter in the edit window which tells the MediaWiki software how to display, categorize and process the article. More information on editing wiki pages Getting started * Starting an article Policies and conventions Make sure that you submit information which is relevant to the specific purpose of the wiki, or your content might be deleted. You can always use the to ask questions or check to see if your idea will be accepted. Please make note of the license your contributions will be covered with. * Policies and guidelines Helpful tips * Contributing to Wikipedia * FAQ/Editing * Cheatsheet * If you have problems editing a long article Naming and moving * * Article titles * Namespace Style and layout * Layout * Manual of Style * Annotated article Tools * Text editor support See also * WikiProjects, if you are writing an article about something that belongs to a group of objects, check here first! How to edit a page How to edit a page af:Wikipedia:Redigeringsinstruksies als:Hilfe:Seite bearbeiten am:እርዳታ:የማዘጋጀት እርዳታ ang:Wikipedia:How to edit a page as:Wikipedia:া:সাহাৰ্য্য কেন্দ্ৰ az:Vikipediya:Məqalələrin redaktə qaydaları zh-min-nan:Help:Pian-chi̍p be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя:Як рэдагаваць існуючы артыкул bn:Wikipedia:How to edit a page bs:Wikipedia:Kako izmijeniti stranicu br:Skoazell:Penaos kemmañ ur bajenn bg:Уикипедия:Редактиране на страници ca:Ajuda:Com s'edita una pàgina cs:Nápověda:Jak editovat stránku cy:Wicipedia:Sut i olygu tudalen ny:Wikipedia:Chithandizo cha Kulemba pa Wikipedia de:Hilfe:Seite bearbeiten el:Βοήθεια:Πώς να επεξεργαστείτε μια σελίδα es:Ayuda:Cómo se edita una página eo:Helpo:Kiel redakti paĝon eu:Laguntza:Artikuluak nola aldatzen diren fr:Aide:Comment modifier une page ga:Vicipéid:Conas alt a chur in eagar gl:Wikipedia:Como editar unha páxina gv:Wikipedia:Kanys duillag y reaghey hr:Wikipedija:Kako uređivati stranicu hy:Վիքիփեդիա:Ինչպես խմբագրել էջը id:Wikipedia:Menyunting sebuah halaman ia:Wikipedia:Como formatar texto it:Aiuto:Modifica he:עזרה:עריכת דף la:Vicipaedia:De recensendo lt:Pagalba:Kaip redaguoti puslapį hu:Wikipédia:Hogyan szerkessz lapokat? ms:Wikipedia:Menyunting mn:Тусламж:Арай өндөр төвшинд текст засварлах талаар nl:Help:Uitleg ja:Help:ページの編集 no:Hjelp:Hvordan man redigerer en side nn:Hjelp:Endring pl:Pomoc:Formatowanie tekstu ro:Ajutor:Cum modific o pagină ru:Википедия:Как править статьи simple:Help:How to change pages sk:Pomoc:Prehľad editácie stránok sl:Wikipedija:Urejanje strani sr:Помоћ:Уређивање su:Wikipedia:Cara ngédit kaca fi:Ohje:Kuinka sivuja muokataan sv:Wikipedia:Hur man redigerar en sida tr:Yardım:Sayfa nasıl yazılır uk:Вікіпедія:Як редагувати статтю ur:صفحہ کس طرح ترميم کريں vi:Wikipedia:Sửa đổi yi:װיקיפּעדיע:וויאזוי צו רעדאקטירן א בלאט yo:Ìrànwọ́:Báwo lẹṣe le ṣe àtúnṣe ojúewé zh-yue:Wikipedia:點樣編輯一頁 zh:Wikipedia:如何编辑页面 Welcome The following message is from Wikia. YOUR 11 AND A HALF! YOU HAVE TO 13 TO EDIT! GO REMOVE YOUR ACCOUNT! - Wikia